Betrayals and Life Debts
by Lethally Alive
Summary: Pirate!Emma ficlet


Her world is crashing as she learns of his betrayal, _how could he, how dare he play me for a fool, I owe to have him killed_, she tells her second mate David to leave her cabin and wait for her to decide what to do when he'll return, closes the door after him and crashes down against it, tears starting to run down her face, her body shaken with sobs as her heart is trampled down and her happiness gone.

After an unknown amout of time someone knocks at her door, and it's_his_ voice, talking to her as if nothing had happened as if he had not stabbed her in the back and she thinks for him it's just another day of pretending of playing her, it figures he would act normally, he has no idea he was found out.

Since hearing about his real identity she hasn't seriously thought about what to do with him, but now she knows - she won't be able to kill him, not this time at least - she is going to put her brave face on and deal with him the proper way.

"Meet me on the deck," she says, "I have a surprise for you!"

His retreating steps echo through the cabin as she cleans herself up in the basin near her bed, no need for him to know how badly affected she has been, he has already learned too much about her, her crew, her methods, everything.

When she joins him on the upper deck David is lurking around, trying to appear innocuous and she spots a few of her men who are not supposed to be there according to the rotation schedule, spread out on the lower deck and attending to the ropes.

He walks towards her as soon as he sees her, "Well Emma I was starting to think you didn't want to see me! Are we leaving this port soon? This place is dreadful I must say!"

He moves to take her in his arms but she clearly takes a step back and David slowly make his way behind Hook to block a possible exit.

"Sorry Hook, I was busy." She turns her back to him and calls out to Leroy, "Get us out of this port would you?"

Her crew, her family, runs around the ship, preparing everything, and then she starts moving, that is when Emma turns to Hook again who is looking at her with a confused smile on his face - what a great actor for managing to look so smitten to her, he really has fooled her well.

She leans on the mast across from him, her legs crossed, "So tell me Hook, what did you see of the port? See anything interesting?"

"Oh no, as I told you love this place was just awful, and there was no ink and no paper to buy, I'm lucky enough that I brought so many papers and ink with me when I boarded your ship."

"Oh really? And you didn't stop by the tavern at the other side of the city by chance? You see, some of my mates like David prefer the stew over there and they heard an interesting conversation."

He pales before her eyes and that is all she needs to confirm her information.

"I judge by your sudden palor that you know what I am talking about _Killian Jones_," she spats his name and check the distance of her ship from the port, "and it is confirmation enough for me, you played me well Captain and I hate that, but as you saved my life once I won't kill you, _this time_."

He tries to approach her but David grabs his arms, "Emma listen to me, Emma I'm sorry but I love you, Emma hear me out, I'm not lying I fell in love with you! I told Smee that I was out, I'm not their Captain anymore, I was going to tell you the truth! Emma, lass, don't do this to me!" He is struggling against David and almost escapes his hold but Thomas puts himself in front of her and punches him. He grabs him and muffle him with his hand.

"What do you want us to do with him Captain?" David asks, hand going to the sword at his side. Leroy intervenes, "You know Cap', you can't kill him but we can do it for you."

Emma sighs, "Throw him overboard, let him swim back to the shore like a wet rat, and if I ever see you again Jones, there will be no mercy, I _will_ kill you"

David grabs Jones' ankles and Thomas holds his shoulders and her crew all rush to the side as he is thrown overboard and she can hear by their disappointed shouts that he survived. Good, she does not want to break her code of honor but next time - she prays there will be no next time because she does not know what she will do then.

/

**EDIT: Per request of my awesome Tumblr readers a second part is coming to end this ficlet in a happier manner! The second part should be posted within the week! :)**

**PS: Reviews are always appreciated and critics too!**


End file.
